


三個字之間

by Herusa



Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [4]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 嘗試粵語入文。Chapter 1全粵文，Chapter 2超．直譯版。用母語寫作是一件有趣的事🥰不說了，小九保護協會的人要來追殺我了。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921540
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

九重最近覺得好煩惱，身為四機搜入面最後生嘅成員日日都要睇住兩位前輩唔經唔覺咁放閃。如果佢地有自覺都算，最慘係當事人完全唔覺得有問題，尤其係伊吹藍。真係唔知佢地係幾時喺埋一齊，無啦啦有日好死唔死俾佢見到兩位喺分駐所卿卿我我佢先知原來佢地拍緊拖。開頭以為伊吹同志摩係專登放閃，但日子耐咗就發現佢地根本唔知自己做緊咩，所有嘢都係無意識嘅舉動。

「一未，放工去你度定去我度？」伊吹坐喺梳化大大聲問，慌死全世界聽唔到。雖然成間Office得九重同佢地兩個，陣馬去咗隔離幢樓交報告，402同403一隊人放假一隊人出咗去。

「是但啦。」背對伊吹嘅志摩細細聲講，距離報告嘅deadline仲有半個鐘，今日404係返朝八晚五。

呢個時候伊吹企起身行過去志摩後面，烏低身偷偷地錫咗志摩塊面一啖，以為九重睇唔到。有時九重會懷疑自己係咪食玻璃大，點解404嘅前輩可以旁若無人到咁，好似當自己唔存在。

然後佢見到志摩對耳仔紅咗。

「其實你地知唔知我睇到㗎？同埋做緊嘢可唔可以正經啲？」九重想向佢地大嗌，諗諗下都係決定扮咩都睇唔到咩都唔知。

「喂。」仲有少少自覺嘅志摩㧬（ung2）開伊吹，「返緊工唔好咁。」

「係嘅。」伊吹拎起志摩檯面隻杯飲咗啖然後笑住返返去梳化度，用件衫頂帽笠過頭攤落去，一早寫完報告交埋淨係需要等志摩寫完就可以收工。

九重望住牆上嘅鐘，計落仲有差唔多15分鐘佢地就可以閃，但呢15分鐘漫長到好似一世咁。點解陣馬仲唔返嚟㗎？多個人好似冇咁尷尬囉，好似係。

檢查完冇錯字之後志摩將份報告印出嚟放入File，將身上面嘅裝備包括蜜瓜包車嘅車匙擺返入櫃。然後執好嘢拎起個袋同埋份報告。

「阿藍（藍ちゃん）走啦。」志摩好似叫狗咁叫，不過伊吹一早習慣，聽到志摩肯嗌自己個名而唔係姓就已經好開心。

「九仔（九ちゃん）辛苦晒，我地走先啦。」伊吹揮揮手忍住唔拖志摩隻手，因為會俾九重見到，但其實九重乜都知道晒。

兩位同九重打完招呼之後就走咗。

「唯有祝你地長長久久啦。」佢望住兩位前輩嘅背影心諗。

404放工前三個字，九重俾佢地閃咗四次，心很累。


	2. 超．直譯版

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❶ 粵語裡一個字=5分鐘，三個字=15分鐘

九重最近覺得很煩惱，身為四機搜裡最年輕的成員每天都要看著兩位前輩不知不覺地放閃。如果他們有自覺也就算了，最可怕是當事人完全不覺得有問題，尤其是伊吹藍。確實是不知道他們是什麼時候在一起的，是突然有天竟然被他看到兩位在分駐所卿卿我我才知道他們在談戀愛。剛開始以為他們是故意放閃，但久了就發現他們根本不知道自己在幹嘛，所有都是無意識的舉動。

「一未，下班去你家還是我家？」伊吹坐在沙發上大聲問，怕全世界聽不到。雖然整間辦公室只有九重和他們兩個，陣馬去了隔壁大樓繳報告，402跟403一隊放假一隊出去了。

「隨便。」背對伊吹的志摩輕聲說，距離報告的期限仲有半小時，今天404的當值時間是從早上八點到下午五點。

這時，伊吹站起走去志摩後面，彎下腰偷偷地吻了對方臉頰一下，以為九重看不到。有時九重會懷疑自己是不是透明人，為什麼404的前輩能旁若無人成這樣，好像當自己不存在般。

然後他看到志摩的耳朵紅了。

「其實你們知不知道我看得到？還有上班時能不能正經一點？」九重想朝他們大叫，想了下還是決定假裝什麼都不知道什麼都看不到。

「喂。」尚有一絲自覺殘留的志摩推開伊吹，「上班不要這樣。」

「好。」伊吹拿起志摩桌上的杯子喝了口啖然後笑著回到沙發那邊，用衣服的帽子蓋過頭頂躺下去。一早寫好報告也繳出去了只需要等志摩寫完就可以下班。

九重看著牆上的鐘，大概還有15分鐘他們就可以下班回家，但這15分鐘漫長到像一輩子。為什麼陣馬還不回來？多一個人好像不會那麼尷尬，應該吧。

檢查完沒有錯字後志摩將報告印出放進文件夾裡，將身上的裝備包括蜜瓜包車的鑰匙放回去，然後收拾好提起袋子和那份報告。

「藍ちゃん走了。」志摩像是呼叫自家小狗般，不過伊吹早就習慣了，聽到志摩願意喊自己名字而不是姓就已經很開心。

「九ちゃん辛苦了，我們先走啦。」伊吹揮揮手忍住不要牽志摩的手，因為會被九重看到，但其實九重什麼都知道。

兩位和他打過招呼後就走了。

「唯有希望你們長長久久。」他看著兩位前輩的背影心想。

404下班前一刻鐘，九重被他們閃了四次，心很累。


End file.
